living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Karla Rubinrot
Appearance Tara is short even for a gnome only standing 3'3''. Her hair is long and fluffy, coming down to about her waist, and she usually keeps it in a long ponytail and wears a large flat cap to keep it out of her face. She mostly wears a white blouse with suspenders down to her long black skirt and wears a leather jacket. She claims that the puncture wound on it's breast pocket is from when a Ogre attempted to pierce her heart, only for the point of it's spear to be blocked by one of her journals. Even so after joining the Wayfinders she wears some leather armor, just in case a journal doesn't cut it the next time. Her skin is lightly tanned from her long years out in the open on the frontlines of the Last War and her dull grey tired looking eyes while usually heavy with bags sparkle with excitement when she is interviewing someone. A few scars cover her body from various close encounters out on the field. Her mark of scribing is on her right upper arm. In her disguise as Karla Rubinrot, she appears as a middle aged human woman with long brown hair and grey eyes, usually dressed in traveling clothes with 3 daggers strapped across her chest on a bandolier for quick access. History Kitara Bellacole d'Sivis, or by her pen name “Tara Bell”, was a war correspondent for the Korranberg Chronicle during the Last War using her knowledge of several languages, her natural charisma, shrewd mind and sheer tenacity to survive and find the truth to dig up stories of the front lines of the war, whether in the goblin fortresses of Darguun or the rivers between Karrnath, Thrane, Aundair and Cyre where men and undead tried to cross without being blown out of the water. She covered the war for its entirety, from the starting tensions that began with angry mumblings of the other heirs of the throne of Galifar as a young budding correspondent of the Chronicle, to the final battles before it’s close as a veteran reporter. When the Mourning happened Tara was on her way to the Cyran front with her partner at the time from Droaam. Tara was devastated at missing the end of the war but more than that was haunted by the loss of history and culture with the fall of Cyre and the fact that the public would never know how and why the tragedy took place. During the ensuing standstill and peace Tara tried her best to uncover the secrets behind Mourning. She started obsessively looking through records in the libraries and archives of nations, interviewed survivors and joined in on some of the early expeditions into the Mournland. While some of her early reports of the Mournland expeditions were useful to the Chronicle, her obsession started to impact her work, social and even love life. Her partner broke up with her, she started getting assigned to less and less big stories and her friends started to drift away. Tara's mentor, Willian Hik Trafaldar an old veteran reporter and current editor of the Sharn branch, finally ordered her to stop and take a break from the conspiracies and move on to stories that were more prevalent, after she sent him a sending to send for help when she had collapsed from hunger in the Morgrave archives at the end of four days of non-stop research. He offered her a new story Boroman who had blocked the Chronicle direct access to Wayfinders for years, finally allowed a reporter in as long as they could work doubly as an adventurer in their own right and pull their weight. While the main branch of the Chronicle was worried about the conflict of interest involved, that it was only access to the Sharn Branch of the Foundation and not the main branch in Aundair, along with the stringent confidentiality contracts involved in certain missions, her mentor saw it as a way to break into new types of stories and inspire people after the war with headlines of heroism and adventure While she wasn't keen on giving up her search, the Tara agreed that the way she was going about it wasn't the healthiest and that a change of pace, and a fresh story at the forefront of discovery and adventure might do her some good for a few decades. The Last War Tara covered the War in its entirety. She interviewed Goblin Chiefs in Darguun, covered most of the major battles and interviewed generals to grunts on their stories during the war. Her one regret was not being there for the Mourning to give first hand report of the tragedy. Invitation Tara is the resident embedded reporter of the Chronicle in the Foundation. Borman's requirement was that the embedded reporter of the Chronicle be able to handle herself and work as a Wayfinder in her own right during missions. Tara was one of the few remaining veteran reporters with enough skill but not retired or in a desk position. Experience Tara has experience in keeping alive on the front lines of war for nearly a hundred years, and survived subsequent expeditions to the Mournland she tagged along with. She also has knowledge of various languages, and has keen investigative eye. Motivation Tara is always curious and has a passion for getting the truth to the readers of the Chronicle. While she feels the confidentiality contract with the Foundation can sometimes be restrictive, she feels that like the Wayfinders uncovering artifacts of old, she too is preserving history with her writing, and is as passionate as the most veteran adventurers for new places and treasures, though she seems more interested in recording them in her journals. Future Goals * Continue writing for the Chronicle. * Find the cause of the Mourning. * Gain back the journalistic integrity she had lost during the few years after the war when she chased her obsessions a bit to fervently. * Take care of the Trolls of Secrets * While normally very professional and polite, Tara is not very good at taking care of herself outside her work. Her apartment is a mess of clothing, papers, and half-eaten take-out. She also may have a slight Tal addiction. * In her search for the Truth about the Mourning, Tara may or may not have stumbled on some conspiracies that could hold some water, along the thousands that don't. * Karla was able to avoid more Daask assassins with the help of Kiln Ir'Kavay by fabricating documents and a circlet of human perfection. She now goes under the identity "Karla Rubinrot" a human linguist and anthropologist in public. Enemies Tara has made many enemies in government, nobility and within the houses. While the Chronicle and her House are generally good about protecting their members, it cannot protect her from a particularly devious, determined or stupid enemy. Drag: In the Trollfather Tara posted an unflattering article about Drag and he sent an assassin after her and burned down her apartment with her roommate still inside Boromar: Tara is on thin ice with the Boromar. She knows where some of their safehouses are located and wrote an unflattering article about the wedding crashed by the Swords of Liberty. However, she did also warn them about the attack and so isn't in deep water... yet. Korranberg Chronicle Safe Houses Drunkin's Formally Drunkin's Doughnuts, the salt and pepper haired owner, Drunkin changed the name as he felt "Doughnuts" would be too restricting. Drunkin was a reporter in for the Chronicle in Sharn and still has contacts within. While he does not want trouble in his establishment, he is willing to house Chroniclers in need or get a note back to the Chronicle. Important NPCs Caster Cassius Canatar (CG Gnome) The infamous political cartoonist Caster Cassius Canatar or 3C in his comics, has been satirizing everything the press once thought was holy and untouchable and dragged it into the spotlight of comedy for decades in his cartoon strips for the Sharn Inquizitive. Even the what some people consider the newspaper's greatest ally Lord Ruken ir'Clarn can be found in the boxes of his comics with his nose lengthened and his teeth poking over his lip as a vicious caricature of the nobleman. He and Tara started dating during the war, meeting by chance at the coronation of King Boranel, Tara with her notebook Caster with his sketch pad. Unfortunately, they broke up in the last two years with Tara's obsession taking precedence over Caster, and Caster not wanting to see Tara keep coming back to the apartment, bitter, exhausted and ragged. They still talk on occasion as friends. Mave (NG Half-Orc) Mave moved in with Tara when the gnome put up a notice in the paper about needing a roomate after Caster left. Mave puts up with a lot of Tara's antics because the rent is very cheap and that she senses the gnome generally means well. Mave is currently studying Archeology and History in Morgrave University and is the captain of the universities Boxing Club. Unbeknownst to Tara she also sometimes appears in the Burning Ring under the moniker "The Masked Bandit". She was killed in the fire in Tara's apartment, set by the Daask. Willian Hik Trafaldar (NG Gnome) Willian Hik Trafaldar was a maverick in his younger days for his dogged insistence that the chronicle be more than a neutral observer delivering facts to the populace but an active force for good in the world, which made him butt heads with his superiors. While Willian is not a Kaleshtar himself his contact with the Kaleshtar community of Sharn and the Path of Light had a big effect on his moral philosophy and while he is not a practitioner he does do his best to make sure the Sharn branch of the Chronicle is contributing uplifting stories of kindness and comradery to the citizens of Sharn and not just sensationalist rabble rousing. With his strong sense of morality, Willian gets enraged quickly at those he thinks are abusing the trust of the press which currently in his mind includes the local Sharn Inquisitive. In one of his recent outbursts he had a minor heart complication and was told by Jorasco medics to lay off on meat and cigars he enjoys so much, something he further blames on the Inquisitive and it's publisher Haftak ir'Clarn. Willian mentored Tara when she was starting out in the Chronicle and even after he gained the position of Editor and Chief he still did his best to shield her from a good deal of the problems she caused in her two years pursuing the Mourning story, knowing underneath the manic sendings in the middle of the night, and the list of complaints from interviewees on a "crazy gnome woman barging in and asking the worst kinds of questions" Tara was still trying to get to the truth. When Tara went to far and started endangering her own life, Willian pulled the plug on her story and ordered her to instead start reporting on the Wayfinders to try to get her back in her groove. He is currently very interested in the Beholder and will pay for any story about her whereabouts or activities. Xavion Bellacole d'Sivis (LN Gnome) Tara and her father never got on very well. As her mother was a higher ranked barrister she would often be out of the house, but her father would be home more often from his work, asking how her language acquisition was going and how her law classes were coming along (Tara had skipped her law classes and started interning at the chronicle). When the war broke out and he and Tara's mother retreated to Zilargo, Tara had a very wordy and unrestrained argument with her father before insulting her father's wig and electing to stay in Sharn against his wishes. They have exchanged letters over the years but mostly as formalities and neither has written with any particular warmth. Gwendla Vrol Adradar (LN Gnome) Tara's mother, one of the highest ranking barristers in Zilargo. Due to her job she never had much time for her daughter and after Tara's decision to stay in Sharn they have never talked over that century. Tara suspects she's part of the Trust slightly more than she suspects every other gnome. Personality Personality Traits * I hold myself and anyone I work with to extremely high standards. * I am constantly taking notes on everything * I have a pen name and exaggerated personality I use when I’m reporting. Ideals * Common Good: The Chronicle serves a vital function, and its prosperity will help everyone. (Good) * Truth: Revealing the absolute truth is all that matters, regardless of whether it tips the balance towards good or evil. (Neutral) * Civilization: It’s my duty to record the history and to preserve for those to come after me. (Lawful) Bonds * I don't care about the bureaucracy of the paper as a whole, but I would do anything for my old mentor. * I keep all my notes in multiple bound journals. When my work is finished, I will publish it to the world. * During my obsessive hunt for the truth my partner broke up with me. We still talk as friends but things are a bit awkward between us. Strengths * I am determined to see any job or story I picks up through to the end, no matter the cost. * I am very strict about my contracts and integrity. I will not reveal information nor give false information to someone I have shared a verbal or written contract with. * I am a firm believer of proof over rumor and will not judge others over hearsay or rumor. Flaws * I'm obsessed with conspiracy theories and worried about secret societies and hidden demons. * Once I’ve settled on a story, I become completely obsessed with it. * I am a workaholic. While I won't show it to my coworkers, I am a mess of tal, unwashed clothes and frazzled hair when I'm working on a story at home. Completed Missions Eye of the Beholder Chronicler of the Korranberg Chronicle Tara Bell reported on a mission requested by a professor Drago Scrohl of the search and recovery of a Xoriat artifact known as the Revelation from dar ruins by the Wayfinders Kiln, under the face of Thiago; Su, under the face of Amber; and Tamiyah, as herself. While they found what they thought was the "traitorous" lab assistant Rostan Losho, he was insane and babbling, as insane as the Wayfinders and our reporter would soon be themselves in the ruins of madness. On the mission each Wayfinder was crippled with insanity, and our reporter fought for control of her body from her own subconscious disguised by the plane of madness as the personality of the Pirate Queen Lhazaar. Through fighting beasts and mind teasers of dar and Xoriat creation, and with Tara inadvertently teleporting to a demi-plane of Xoriat known as #ooc-eye-of-the-beholder, the Wayfinders decided the "Revelation" was better left sealed away instead of in Drago's hands. On their way out the explorers were given a health check up by a strange clinic and had their insanity cured along with "Rostan Losho" who claimed that HE was the real Drago Scrohl d'Medani and their employer was a Claw imposter. Sure enough our heroes were confronted by the fake Drago on their way back and narrowly escaped the imposters claws and tentacles. While Tamiyah had fallen in combat the grateful Drago offered to get her revived at Korth, allowing the undauntable Tamiyah to take up adventuring once more. *At the bottom of the report someone scribbled in small messy handwriting* Things I've learned: '' * ''Double check sources, always. * Skin suits are a thing, see note 1 * Don't randomly try to read insane glowy text * Kittens don't belong in ruins * Daelkyr will attack Sharn with Cheese?'' Probably just a byproduct of being hungry, see note 3'' * Thiago is Kiln. Apparently Kiln is also Rhek and he never told me >:( '' * ''Don't turn your back on a zombie * Live it up. Glory awaits the bold'' I don't remember writing this, and step off.'' The Trollfather Atalie, Cade, Shaylee and Tara were given a difficult mission to find Daask Lieutenant Drag's daughter to prevent a gangwar between the Daask and the Boromar in the city. The wayfinders split up and Shaylee and Tara find some clues at Gailan's, the scene of the Crime, and find that it likely wasn't the Boromar that kidnapped her, and Shaylee finds a Boromar token, but before getting more information the warforged cleaning up the mess get aggressive and Tara non-violently talks them down from doing anything stupid. Tailing the warforged, Tara is able to Detect the Thoughts of one of them and finds they were hired by a dwarf. Latter with the whole gang, Tara sees the dwarf and Atalie apprehends him. After questioning him in Drunkin's they find he is part of the Swords of Liberty, who plan to use the gangwar to force change in the city. They also find that the swords intend to strike a Boromar wedding next. The Wayfinders warn the Boromar and gain access to safe-houses where the Swords could be hiding, eventually finding them but are unsuccessful in apprehending them making a hasty escape as both sides do not wish the other's death. Tara returns to the Chronicle to drop some black mail material and runs into the Boromar connected Lord Tonn's manservant. Later threatening the Swords with blackmail and offering a way out to cut their losses the Wayfinders are able to recover Drag's daughter. However, when meeting with Drag, Cade angers the troll and he tears Cade's limb off. In response Tara quits the Chronicle that wouldn't publish her story and releases to the Inquisitive a colorful piece lambasting both the Daask and Boromar, making her loose all her Boromar goodwill and getting a Daask assassin sent after her in one move. Purple People Eater The Wayfinders go on an expedition to scout a valley with high quantities of Byeshk ore with the Vadalis heir Warren. On the way the Wayfinders, Nat, Renvar, Maba, and Karla (Tara), play cards, buy trinkets from a wizened hobgoblin, eat really good owlbear stew, and reach the vale they name Arrahsvale after Karla manages to frighten off a particularly nasty half shadow demon harpy with her scary gnome words. However, the Valley seems to already hosts a tribe of trolls that while seem to share some practices with the gatekeeper druids Renvar knew, also had new practices as well, mentioning a "serpent" and their leader Ophion. After killing two trolls, the party regroup at a troll Cairn and using the basilisk blood Nat bartered for with Sora Esma to awaken the troll head of Black Rah'jin the Liar. Unfortunately, they started to die as soon as the petrification was undone. The Wayfinder's only got that the trolls were attacked by a medusa called Ophion who used a purple worm to devour many of them, til turning it to Byeshk and making himself their leader. When Karla and Nat attempted to heal the head, instead of extending thier life, the healing cut the head off from it's connection with their body, killing them. Distrubed, but still wanting to help the Trolls the party snuck into the cave and were able to talk some of the trolls to their side. Using pitons and Warren's siege staff the Wayfinders and allied trolls managed to smash the head of the purple worm luering out Ophion and his pet basilik which they also kill. The trolls agree to help with the mining efforts of the Tharashk, but Karla wanting to see the trolls efforts through to the end decides to return to the Vale and help them gain contact with outside gatekeeper sects and help in translations with the other miners. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Common clothes * Tanglefoot bag x1 * Press Badge (Badge or emblem of faction) * Belt pouch (with coins) * Ethical and Legal Guidelines of the Chronicle (Copy of seminal faction's text) * Hand Crossbow * Thumb Piano * Studded Leather armor * Dagger x4 * Shortsword * Bag of Holding * Circlet of Human Perfection (Silver Necklace: Human) * Forger's Kit * About 100 years worth of Journals * Diplomat's Pack ** Map or scroll case x2 ** Fine clothes ** Ink, 1 ounce bottle of ** Ink pen ** Lamp ** Oil, flasks of x2 ** Paper, sheets of x5 ** Perfume, vial of ** Sealing Wax ** Soap Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AB8PtR4r5xyor-ifZSEI8_kKipJO7jgb/view?usp=sharing Category:Characters